High School Life
by Zakiyya
Summary: Max, Fang Iggy and Dylan are forced to move in with Jeb and Go to a high school named WaterWayHigh. Max and Fangs Love are put to the test at Flirty girls and Boys.Iggy finds someone or something to keep his mind off of home. MANG/FAX IGGY x OC REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLE, LIKE I SAID IN 'LOVE COMES 1****ST****' THIS IS MY NEW STORY!**

**Dylan: Hi.**

**Fang: Hello.**

**Iggy: Hiya **

**Me: DISCLAMER!**

**Dylan: She wants to, but sadly doesn't own Maximum Ride characters.**

**Fang: yea cause if she did, you'd be dead wouldn't you Dylan.**

**Dylan: shut up Fang-tard.**

**Iggy: *rolls eyes* On to the story!**

** MPOV**

"Mom, I really don't want to live with him. Why do we have to leave to go to school?" I asked my mother. She stared at me and patted my head.

"Cause Max, this is a very good opportunity for you Fang, Iggy and Dylan." My mother, Dr.m, said. She thinks that Fang, Dylan Iggy and I should go live with Jeb and go to a high school named WaterWay High! It was in Colorado.

"Plus we already in rolled you in it. You should be happy, it's a nice private school with very amazing Teachers." I glared.

"Jeb is here." My boyfriend Fang said. I groaned.

"Max, you guys will be back for Christmas." Iggy snorted.

"Please give me 5 days. I'll be kicked out of that school really quick." Iggy had his eyes closed and head back as he walked out the house with his suit case. Dylan Laughed following him.

"Mom!"

"Good bye max." I sighed. Fang grabbed my bags and we walked out. I glared at Dylan who was sitting in the front seat.

"Move." I barked crossing my arms.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jeb said. I ignored him at glared harder at Dylan.

"Move now." I growled.

"No there is plenty of room in the back!" he argued. I was in not time for play. I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and brought him closer to me.

"Look, get out of the fucking front seat be for I rip out your heart! I am cramping, im moving in with a house full of boys and my jack ass of a father, So, Piss Off!" I threw him out the car. They all started at me. I got in the front seat, closed the door and put on my seat belt. I pulled out my android Diamond and put in my ear plugs and started listening to Bring me to life by Evanescence.

"Jeb can we stop at the next gas station?" I asked.

"No, the gas light isn't even on and I don't need to stop. I don't plan to stop until we get to the next town." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Jeb we need to stop at the next gas station." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, we don't." Jeb looked at me for a second.

"I have to change my pad jeb." I looked at him. He blushed as Iggy snickered.

"I think we need to stop." Jeb said clearing his throat. I smirked.

After I finished using the bathroom, I skipped to Fang, who was looking at candy. He turned to look at me.

"Want anything? He asked. I grabbed a Hershey bar with a smile... He smiled back and grabbed two more. I got us two bags of hot chips each

"Im paying." I said taking the candy away from Fang.

"No your not." Fang re-grabbed his stuff and mine and made his way to the casher.

"But Fang, you always buy stuff for me; I want to buy something for you instead!" I exclaimed.

"Am I not allowed to spoil my girlfriend?" I crossed my arms and blushed at my title.

"Well, you are-"

"Then let me spoil her." He smiled.

"That will be 3.50." The cashier said. Fang paid the guy and we went back in the car. I smiled holding Fangs hand.

"Where did I find such an amazing Guy?" I thought out loud.

"Well, see; it all started when my cages was put next to yours." He said. I giggled. We climbed into the car in the back (it had 3 rows) I snuggled into Fangs arms and started to eat my candy. He did to. After awhile we finished and just satin the comfort of each other, looking at the land that we past by.

"Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"Hi." He laughed.

"Hi."

"Guess what?"

"what?"

"I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." Fang said kissing my forehead.

"Dylan might rape me in my sleep." Dylan glared at me.

"I'd kill him." Fang and Iggy said at the same time.

"Jinx! No I said it first!" The yelled in unison again.

"Boys, this is a small space, keep it down..." Jeb said. Fang rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and pouted.

"Awww, your so adorable." I said. He smiled.

"No you're adorable." He kissed my nose.

"No you are!" I argued smiling.

"No, you're both ugly!" Iggy said." And you're not adorable… Angel is adorable, you guys are just plain creepy, like Freddy Cougar trying to be wow wow wubbzy!" Iggy finished.

"Looks like someone needs a girl friend." I cooed cuddling in Fangs arms.

Iggy rolled his eyes and ignored us for the rest of the ride.

**Fang: Fun Chapter Zak, good job.**

**Dylan: Im going to Rape Max?**

**Me: No…maybe….you'll have to find out. *Evil thunder***

**Dylan: but I lov-**

**Fang: no you don't.**

**Dylan: Bu-**

**Fang: no, no.. no, no.**

**Me: you watch victorious?**

**Fang: Maybe, Nudge watches it, and she says I remind he of Beck so I just quote him sometimes.**

**Me:… ok then. So fellow views Like it? Love It? HATE it? I wont no until you review. **

**How about 4 reviews for an update? **

**~ Zak, Fang, Dylan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I got my 4 reviews so I am updating! Thanks to all the people that review! **

**To MayaandHiggy: So is that OC for me? Or were you telling me what your Oc looks like? Cause if it's for me, I already know what my OC looks like, but I will put some of the fears and dislikes and likes in it. But if that's yours then I won't. Let me know.**

**Carly Haris : Thanks and I will keep it up :D**

**MCH: Giirrl (or boy) don't we all have though days when we be talking like nudge? I can't even count on two hands how many times I've talked like Nudge :D **

**Fang: HI K!* WAVES***

**Me: Fang?**

**Fang: K is awesome! She said hi.**

**Iggy: It proves that she actually reads these bold letters of doom that brings you IQ down.**

**Me: Yes, yes it does. **

**Iggy: on word with this story!**

**MPOV**

Today is now Sunday. I was currently on my queen sized bed reading a book. Beautiful creatures to be exact. My wings were out a bit so they could get a breather.

"Knock Knock." Dylan said poking his head threw my Door. I looked up.

"Breakfast is ready." He said. I nodded and stood. He exited as I went into my bathroom and but on my pj pants. I dint want to walk about in my short short in a house of Boys. I brushed my teeth and went down stairs but not before making sure I had on my gold heart diamond necklace Fang gave me for our 3 year anniversary. **(Pic on profile)**

I saw Fang and smiled sitting in his lap and hugged him.

"Good morning sweetie." He said hugging me back.

"Hi." We leaned in and pressed my lips to him feeling sparks just like our first kiss. Pulled away and looked him over. He wore a black shirt, black pj pants. I smiled and was about to kiss him again when Jeb walked in with Iggy and our food.

"Fang, Max, please no kissing at the table." Sadly with a sigh, I got in the seat next to Fang. Fang grabbed my hand and smiled at me to tell me that it was alright. I blushed a little; his smile always made me feel all squishy inside and just blows me away.

"So, Max, we are going shopping, so get a couple of skirts and dresses." Jeb said. I frowned.

"But, I don't like skirts nor dresses."

"I know, but there are restaurants and teen clubs here that won't allow regular dress. But only formal or Girls in skirt boys in slacks. Just one or two Max." I sighed and nodded.

"Oh and boys… and Max," I glared "We are also going to get school supplies, clothes and other things." They all nodded. It was silent, other than the sounds of chewing until Fang spoke up.

"Dude gives me your bacon." He said to Dylan.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop being a bully." Dylan mumbled giving Fang his bacon. Fang smirked and ate hungrily.

"Ugh, you guys are Pigs." I said watching how they ate. And I thought I was bad.

"Your no Pocketful of sunshine either Max." Iggy said with his mouth full. I stood.

"I'm, going to take a shower." I said leaving.

"Max, um do you need to go in there?" Jeb said pointing to Victoria's Secret. I smirked.

"Yea, I do." This is pay back for getting me that Skirt! Fang held my hand as we entered. I went straight to the perfume. I picked up a perfume and smelled it. It smelt amazing!

"Fang, smell this." I said turning to him. He grabbed my hang and the bottle and brought it up to his nose.

"Oh my gosh, this smells amazing! It kind of smells like this Candy." He said. I smiled and sprayed some of the tester on me then grabbed a box of it. He smiled and followed me as I went to the bras. I grabbed a couple then went to the assistant.

"Am I allowed to try these on?"

"Yes, but no panties." I nodded.

"What smells like candy?" Iggy asked coming up behind Fang.

"Told you." Fang said with a victorious smile. I giggled.

"I'm going to go try these on." I said.

"Are you going to model them for me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe with my shirt on." I said. He sighed. He wants us to go to the next level, but I'm not sure im ready. So after I tried on all the bra's I decided to get all 6 of them. I walked to Jeb, fully dressed to Fangs disappointment, and told him that I was ready.

"This is all." Jeb said taking the bra's from me.

"Yep."

"No underwear?'

"Mom bought me some before we left." He nodded and went to pay for them.

**FPOV (Fang: Yay)**

I held on to Maxes hand as we walked threw the food court.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked swinging our arms a little.

"Pizza!" she smiled. I smiled back.

"Fang, why don't you go get 4 XL Pizzas, im going to get Wendy's." Jeb said giving me money. I nodded.

"You guys go get tables." Jeb said as I walked away.

"Hello, welcome to Generals Pizza, what would you like?" A girl asked.

"Can I have 4 XL Pizza?"

"Topping?"

"Cheese, meat lovers, special and pepperoni..."

"Any thing else?"

"4 larger drinks.

"Ok that will be $21.98." I paid her the leaded against the wall by the pizza place. I closed my eyes for a second when some chick can over to me.

"Hi.": She said smiling. She wore a black mini skirt a pink tube top with a black belt around her waist.

"Hello." I said.

"Are you new?" She asked

"Yea, actually, I just moved here Friday with my Brother and Girlfriend." Dylan will NEVER Be my brother and Jeb isn't my Father so I couldn't say Family.

"So you do have a Girlfriend?"

"Yes I do."

"Hmm, so what high school are you going to?"

"Waterway High." She smiled.

"Well I'll see you in school, bye." She walked away. Um…ok then.

**FINISHED!**

**Fang: Her fingers started hurting from all that typing.**

**Iggy: yep yep.**

**Me: Yea they did so Like it? Love it? Hate it? I won't know until you review! ALSO check out my other stories by clicking on my name! PS 4 more reviews will get you an update!**

**~Zak Fang Iggy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, I know it's been a lo0ng time séance I updated (sorry) but I am updating now!**

**Iggy: hey guys! Have you read love comes 1st?**

**Me: you should read it, I wrote it of course!**

**MPOV**

"Max sweetie, wake up." Fang cooed into my ear. I groaned and turned to him. He was dressed in black skinny jeans black shirt and black hoodie. His hair was still wet from a shower.

"Hi Fang." I said. He helped me sit up and kissed my lips softly.

"Go get dressed Jeb is about to take us to school." He said. I nodded standing. I grabbed black skinny jeans a white and silver shirt and my silver shoes. And went to take a shower. Once I was dressed I walked down stairs and saw Fang, Iggy and Dylan eating. I sat next to Fang and kissed his lips and smiled.

"Good morning everyone."

"Morning." They said. I ate my eggs and toast and drank my coffee.

"Bye guys, I'll see you at 4:05!" Jeb said as he dropped us off.

**IPOV**

I walked in to my math class with Fang and groaned. I hated Math; it was stupid, what is the chance that I am going to use a protractor? Never, exactly.

"Hello, you must be Fang, and Iggy." Some lady said.

"Yes." Fang said. I crossed my arms.

"Ok, Iggy, you'll sit next to Adrienne. Fang you will sit next to Rebecca."

"Where is Adrienne?"

"Right there." I sighed

"Well I can't exactly see her, I'm blind." I rolled my eyes as I heard some gasps."

"Oh well Adrienne, why don't you be his escort."

"Eww, she should be his escort, she's a loser ." A snotty girl said. I snorted.

"I rather her than you, I don't want a bitch to be my escort." The class snickered.

"You don't even know me!"

"I know by your attitude that you're a brat, and you think you know everything, but you don't."

"Nobody talks to me like that."

"I just did. Now where is Adrienne?"

"I'm here." A soft voice said. I followed her voice and sat at a desk next to her.

"Hi." I said.

"H-Hello." She replied.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"No, nobody really talks to me."

"Why? You seem really cool..." I said smiling.

"I'm a loser." I frowned.

"No your not, you just got to stick up for yourself, speak up, don't take shit from no one." It was silent.

"I guess your right." She said. I nodded with a smile.

"So, what is your next class?"

"You tell me." I gave her my schedule.

"You have all classes with me." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. Maybe this school wont be that bad/

**Short but sweet.**

**Iggy: yep.**

**Me: so lik3e it love it or do you hate it?**

**Iggy: review and let us know.**

**1 review I will update in 2 weeks.**

**2 reviews I will update in 1 week.**

**3 weeks I will update Friday**

**4 reviews I will update tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for all the review! Like I promised I am updating! My other story love comes 1****st**** will be updated tomorrow for so many reviews too. So keep it up!**

Adrienne POV

Iggy was really nice and funny. Too bad it was the end of the day. I held my books to my chest as Iggy stood next too me waiting for my Papa to pick me up.

"Are you sure you want to wait? I could wait by my self." I said softly looking up at the blind boy. His eyes met mine.

"And leave you here by yourself? No way, the way you got picked on today, you need a personal body guard. I dare someone to mess with you." He said as I blushed. Nobody has ever defended me except for my papa. I fixed the glasses on my face and nodded.

"Ok."

"So who do you live with?"?He asked .

"My Papa and Abuela."

"So you're Mexican." He said.

"Uh yeah I am."

"I've been to Mexico. It was fun, well that is until Evil robots attacked us." My head snapped up, and my eyes brows went together.

"What?" he chuckled and held up a hand.

"Nothing never mind, ignore that comment."

"Um, ok then." I said as I saw my Papa's car coming.

"Iggy my Papa's here." I said as he pulled up. He glared at Iggy. Good thing he couldn't see.

"Ok, bye, see … um hear you tomorrow." He half smiled. I giggled.

"Bye, don't forget to do Mr. Matthew project." He groaned.

"That is what I was trying to do!" he said closing his eyes and put his arm behind his neck.

"You better do it!"

"Goodbye Adri!" he said walking off holding up a peace sign. I rolled my eyes and got in the car.

"Who was that boy?" Papa asked as we got on the Highway. We were on our way to Wal-Mart to get me a new Jacket.

"Iggy." I blushed and small smiles creped up my face as I said his name.

"Iggy? What type of name- what grade is he in?"

"11th like me."

"Age?"

"He's just turned 17."

"Why is he hanging out with you?" he asked.

"Papa, he was just waiting with me until you got here and he's new. I was his escort."

"Oh? Why couldn't he find the rooms himself?"

"He's blind."

"What!"

"Yea he's adopted but he's so sweet and kind and loveable. He's funny and has an amazing smile!" Papa gave me a really look the turned back to the road.

"You're too young to date."

"Papa!"

"You are."

"I am not."

"You are, that's final." I crossed my arms and pouted. Meanie.

**That is how I felt when my mom told me I couldn't date and I'm 15! I was madish, but the kind of happy cause I ain't got time for these childish hard headed boy. Girls do you know where I'm coming from?**

**1 review update 2 wks.**

**2 review update 1 wks**

**3 review update Friday**

**4 review update tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUIYS I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I MEAN I WAS SICK SO I COULDN'T. AND YEAH.**

**OMG, 2LAZY2GETANACCOUNT I LOVE THAT NAME! AND I HEAR WHERE YOU'RE COMING FROM.**

**FangPov**

I leaned on the counter and watched as Iggy cooked. He hummed as he did so. Well, I know the reason why.

"So Iggy, who do you like?" Iggy froze the continued.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb Iggy, who's your crush?"

"Um, I don't have one."

"Bull shit. I know because 1st you have been staying after school for at least 30 miniatures each day. 2nd, you seem way happier than normal and 3rd; you said you'd be gone in 5 days. It's been 2 weeks." He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well there is a girl, but no big deal; it's just a crush it will be over in a month."

"It's been 2 weeks.

"That's not a month." He got the baked fish out the oven and turned off the stove. As the phone rang.

"Iggy, phone." We looked at each other then both ran. I got to the phone 1st.

"Hello? This is Iggyss brother Fang."

` "Hi, is Iggy not there?" A soft female voice asked.

"Give Me the phone!" Iggy yelled I mushed his face and walked behind the couch.

"So what's you name?" I asked.

"Adrienne…."

"Lovely Adrienne." I smiled as Iggy yelled 'nooooo'

"So do you have a crush on Iggy?"

"That's none of your concern." She replied.

"Well he li-" Iggy punched me and made me fall.

"Hey adri, what's up girl?" He smiled and walked away.

Stupid blind bi-polar bird kid!

**Short and sweet. So question of the day: what's greater than god, worse than the devil, poor people have it, rich people need it and if you eat it you die. Answer on next chapter.**

**1 review updates 12/21/11**

**2 review update 12/14/11**

**3 review update 12/9/11**

**4 review tomorrow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I just updated love comes 1st for all you readers!**

**NOW FOR THE ANSWER OF THE QUESTION OF THE DAY!**

** It's nothing.**

**Nothing is the answer to the question.**

**NOTHING is greater than god. NOTHING is worse than the devil. Poor people have NOTGING. Rich people need NOTHING and if you eat NOTHING you die. Pretty cute right?**

FANGPOV

"Maxi, watcha doing?" I asked from behind maxes door.

"Getting dresses." She said softly. She opened the door just as she slipped in her black tank top. I smiled and hugged her. She smiled and put her arms around my waste and looked up at me, her chin rested on my chest.

"Hi." She said cheerfully. I smiled and pressed my lips to hers.

"Hi." I pulled away.

"SO are we still going to watch the movie?" she asked. Jeb has this theater room thing (yeah he's rich) and we were going to watch white chicks.

"Of course." I said smelling her hair. "I LOVE YOUR AFTER SHOWER SMELL." I said excitedly. She giggled.

"Who doesn't love someone's after shower smell." Dylan asked.

"Uh, hobos." I said still holding max.

"Hobos?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes hobos! See this is why you shouldn't be in 11th grade. You don't even know what a hobo is, what, you just turned three right? Go back to kindergarten!" Dylan glared. Ok random comment, but his cheeks looked super squishy.

"Jeb! Fangs being rude again!" Max stared at him. I gave him a look.

"Fang stop being rude!" jeb called.

"I'm not being rude, im stating the facts!" I called back.

"In a rude way." Dylan said.

"You're a tattle tell" I said.

"I'm only stating the facts." He said using my words. I glared.

"Guys how childish are this conversation." Max said

"He started it!" I said. She sighed.

"Fang, it's our night, can we please go watch the movie now? She asked using the adorable face I couldn't say no too.

"Ok." I kissed he.

"Your so whipped." Dylan mumbled walking away."

**Ha-ha, Fang and Dylan are dorks. So you should know my review list. And next week is finals so I might not update. Also, new question of the day!**

**Question of the Day: would you rather be rich and unhappy. Or poor and happy. Explain your answer. **

**I'd rather be poor and happy, cause as long as you have family and friends, that's all that matters. What do you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! So how is everyone today? It's raining here and it sucks! I hate to bring my puppies in cause now they are going to smell like dog and that's not good.**

**(Adrienne)**

So today in home economics, we were going to cook breakfast lunch and dinner. Iggy looked smug about the assignment but I was worried. Last time we had to cook in here…let's say we had a real fire drill.

"And also class you will have 1 partner." Ms. Drawdy said with her country accent. Iggy smiled at me.

"Hey, Adrienne, try not to burn the place down again." said then looked at Iggy as I blushed.

"Do you really want to do this dear?" she asked him.

"Yep yep!" she looked hesitantly but gave the ok. We went to our station.

"So you can cook is my guess." Iggy said.

"No I can't and were going to fail." I said sadly. He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the encouragement." He said.

"No offence Iggy, but your blind." He tilted his sunglasses down.

"Am I?"

"Ok class, you may start." Iggy took charge.

"I need eggs cheese, milk flour, sugar salt, pepper, bowls and a mixer." I nodded and left, when I came back the stove was on. I gave him the stuff and he went to work. I stared in awe and he tossed the pancake in the air and caught in back in the pan. Even other people had to look. looked like she saw a talking dog.

"Taste this and tell me is if this has too much cinnamon." I was scared to taste it but I opened my mouth and let him feed me. I almost moaned at the taste. The omelet practically melted in my mouth.

"Its perfect." I saw swallowing. He smiled. And started on lunch. Which were hot wings?

"10 Mintiues!" said.

"Can you boil some water." He said. I nodded once it was at the right temp. He told me to put noodles in it. He started making sauce.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" said eating the pasta.

"I try, but I forgot to put the hint of mint in the sauce." Iggy said.

"That would have made the flavor pop!" Iggy nodded in agreement.

"Well this is obviously a 100." She wrote it on the check board. I smiled and hugged Iggy. He hugged me back. People glared in jelocie (? im not the best speller) as some ate some of the food and compamented us.

After school Iggy and I sat under a tree as we waited for my Papa.

"So are you doing anything this weekend?" I asked. He looked thoughtful.

"No, I don't believe so, but with Max, there is no telling." He smiled.

"Why?"

"Well, My Papa and Abuela are having a get together and they told me I could invite you and your family," he smiled.

"Its going to be at the beach so if you want to come…" he smiled.

"I'd love to come, I'll tell Max to not make any plans." I smiled as my Papa pulled up.

"Can I say thanks for the invite?" I smiled and nodded. My abula was in the car so I got in the back after Iggy opened the door for me.

", thank you for in invites me and my family to your gathering." He said like a gentlemen. Papa smiled.

"No problem Iggy is it?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, do you need a ride?"

"Sure if you don't mind."

Iggy got in next to me.

"Where do you live?"

"Perry explorer Lane, 2321." Iggy said as I smiled. That was at least two blocks from my house.

"These seats are so soft, what car is this?" He asked me putting on his seat belt.

" Kia soul." Iggy smiled like a little boy that got a puppy.

"The one with the dancing hamsters?"

"Yea." I giggled.

" I love that song that they play for it!"

"Me too!" I exclaimed.

"Me three!" Abuela said with a smile. I smiled back as she winked.

"It's an ok song, it's not all that." Papa said stopping at a red light.

"Well, what's your favorite commercial song?"

"Nation wide." Papa said. Iggy chuckled as I giggled. Abuela slapped his arms.

"That's a jingle, not a song." She said.

"But it has a beat so it's a song."

"Joseph, what am I going to do with you?" she said.

"Love me forever?" Iggy and I smiled and sang.

"Nationwide is on your side!" then we laughed.

"Did you see the commercial, when there was the guy with his car stuck up a pole?"

"Yep." I laughed.

"Max told me about it when it was on, how do you get your car stuck in a pole?"

"I don't know..." I said with a serious face.

" And the sad thing is, she was like' is you car stuck in a pole again?' Again? How does it happen twice?" I giggled.

"Then he got it stuck in his house. This guy doesn't need a car period. Who ever gave him his license needs to be taken away because, they lied to him." We all laughed as we pulled up at Iggys house.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Iggy asked unbuckling his belt.

"Can us Papa, maybe his Dad should know who gave him a ride."

"Jeb isn't my dad; he's more of a guardian." Iggy said.

"Well where are your parents?" Iggy looked sadish.

"Let's just say they tried to show me off for money and not in the good way." We got silent.

"Well, we'll go in."

**Yep so this is longer than love comes 1****st**** but thats because I wrote this randomly out my head, I wrote love comes 1****st****. so yeah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people, I got bored so here I am! **

**Iggy: yep here she is**

**Me: ha-ha**

**(AdrieenePOV)**

"Iggy you don't think they will mind that we're here do you?" I said. Grabbing his arm. He smiled and put his shades on top of his red hair showing off his sightless blue eyes.

"Dude you have nothing to worry about." Papa and abeula looked surprised that he looked me in the eyes.

"If you say so." He opened the door.

"Max, Fang, Jeb, Dylan! I brought Guest." An older guy came from the kitchen.

"Hello, I'm Jeb, Iggy guardian." Jeb shook my hand then my Papa's then my abuela.

"I'm Joseph this is my daughter, Adrienne, and this is my mother Maria."

"So you're the famous Adrienne." I blushed. Iggy Blushed.

"Um, so did you cook?" Iggy asked.

"Yea, Joseph, Maria, would you like a drink?"

"Do you have wine?" Abuela asked as they went in the kitchen. I realized I was still holding Iggys arm. I blushed.

"Want to see my room?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know how my Papa would feel about that." He slipped his hand into mine.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you right?" my heart melted.

"Yes…. But he's skeptical about boys." He nodded.

"Ok, well do you want to watch a movie or got see Max."

"I don't care." Iggy grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs.

"Max!" Iggy opened her door and we saw Max and Fang making out on the bed. My jaw dropped a bit.

Iggy closed the door quick and stared at it.

"To Dylan we go." Iggy walked in Dylan's room without knocking. Dylan was doing homework.

"Oh hi Iggy, Hi Adrienne." We have Dylan in our history class.

"Hey, did you do homework."

"No not yet." Iggy put his hands behind his neck.

"I'm probly not going to."

"But you'll fail."

"So, a chef doesn't need to know history." I glared and pinched him.

"Estupido, you need your education! Do you know how many Kids would die to go to school! And you blow it off like its nothing!" I hissed. What I was a nerd. Sue me, but I didn't want Iggy to fail.

"I'm sorry, I have no motivation." Iggy said. I glared daggers at him. He shivered.

"I'm honestly sorry." He hugged me. We fit perfectly. I rested my hand on his chest.

"Aww, get out of my room. I refuse to have love in my room."

"Well you're going to hate Valentines Day huh." Iggy said and leaded me out the room.

"Um, I kind of want to see your room now." He smiled and nodded.

** …..Saturday**

**MPOV)**

"Fang." I moaned as we moved our mouth against each other.

"Yes?"

"I am hungry." He smirked.

"For what, me?" he said cockily and brushed his tongue against mine. He tasted so sweet but not enough to kill my hunger.

"Fangy." I whined using the nickname he hated. He groaned.

"That sadly turns me on!" he started kissing my neck.

"Fang, get off." I said seriously. He sat up. I glared and went to get food.

"Max, im sorry." Fang said hugging me from behind. I heated up some nachos.

"Whatever."

"Max, im sorry, you're just so amazing, I just want you, but I'll wait." I turned to him.

"Well you're going to have to wait another year, because I don't want to do it until I am 18."

"What!" Fang said. I glared.

"You said you'd be ok." Fang sighed.

"I am, I am, just little light headed." Fang sat down at the table. I rolled my eyes.

"How do I look?" Iggy wore a short sleeve white jacket with black swimming trunks. His hair was down.

"Great Iggy." I said Hugging Fang. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Guys, jeb said lets go." Dylan said coming up behind us.

"Ok." I said. We followed him... down stars.

(AdriennePOV)

"EWw Adrienne, what are you wearing!" some snobby girls from my school said as I took off my cover up. I was in a bikini. It wasn't string, it was hooked in the back and I wore boy shorts. I hid under my umbrella. Where was Iggy?

"Oh so your too good to talk to us now? You stupid baby!" where was Papa.

"Aww is the baby going to cry?" I felt my eyes get watery. I got up and went to my Papa.

"Princess, what's wrong?" he asked as I wiped away my unleashed tears.

"Papa, I just don't want to be made fun of! Why do girls always mess with me?" he sighed and put an arm around me.

"There are plenty of reasons. For starters you're so beautiful and smart, and they feel intimidated."

"Really Papa?"

"Would I lie?"

"No… do you think Iggy thinks I'm beautiful?" I asked suddenly.

"I'm sure he does." I nodded and looked around. I smiled when I saw Him. I ran to iggy and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Hiya Adri… is this tear?" Iggy wiped my face from the tear I missed.

"Yeah…"

"Why were you crying?" He asked holding my hand.

"Some girl was making fun of me Iggy, she was so mean!" I hugged him again. He sighed and hugged me back.

"Where she at? I beat her skinny ass!" Max said upset. Fang and Dylan stood behind her.

"Max, it's ok, really." Max nodded.

"Follow me."

"Papa, Iggy and his Family are here." I said.

"Good good, you kids have fun; I'll call you when the burgers are ready." I nodded and sat under my umbrella again. I saw the girl glare at me as Iggy sat next to me.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Looking around." I replied.

"You're not going to swim?"

"No, I haven't put sun tan lotion on."

"Want me too?" I blushed.

"O-ok." I pulled my hair over my shoulder and gave Iggy the lotion. He put it on me and messaged it on my back. I smiled.

"Let me do you." I said when he was done. He hesitated.

"Um…ok." He turned his back to me. He stood straight up and stiff. His back felt weird. Like my hands were going over bumps or random bones.

"You back feel weird." I said.

"Yeah, um, I know."

\ "Why?"

"Let's swim!" Iggy picked me up and walked up to the water. He walked us in until it was at the top of my chest and the bottom of his.

"So, Iggy. How did you become blind?" I asked. He froze.

And stared at me.

"I….

**Dun dun dun! Yeah cliffy. I'm tired and like I said, im typing this randomly out my head, and so my idea's are fading. So I will try to update before or on Christmas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fang: hey guys!**

**Dylan: hola FAXSUPPORTERSUNITE**

**Iggy: what he said.**

**Fang: yea so FSU we heard that you thought we were funny!**

**Dylan: psh, im the funny one.**

**Iggy: no you're the one that gets picked on . **

**Dylan: whatever.**

**Fang: ANYWAYS. We just wanted to thank you ;D**

**Max: who are you winking at?**

**Fang: no one dear….**

**Adrienne POV**

"I…can't tell you." Iggy said. I started at him in disbelieve. He grabbed my hands.

"Please understand, I don't want to lie to you and say I stared at the sun , because that's not true, but I don't want to tell you the true and have you think I was a freak!" his eyes were pleading for me to not be mad. I sighed.

"Fine….but promise to tell me one day, and I could never think you're a freak, because I already do so…" he smiled

"One day."

**MaxPOV**

"Isn't this relaxing?" I asked Fang. I was lying in his lap enjoying the sound of kids' laughter.

"Yea." Fang smiled down at me and leaned down and was about to kiss me when Jeb sat next to us.

"Hey guys."

"Um jeb, we were kind of busy." I said in the nicest way.

"I know that's why I sat next to you." He smirked as I glared and sat up sitting closer to fang.

"Jeb what do you want?"

"Well Maximum, I need to tell you im going away for a while. A business trip. And you're in charge as always, but don't burn the house down and Fang, try not to…. Do things with my daughter."

"Why can't you just say the word?" he asked.

"Look, when you have kids and you're talking to your daughter and her boyfriend that is a deadly word."

"What word?" I asked.

"Sex"

"Oh." I blushed at Fang.

"Eh, she doesn't want to do it yet anyways, so you have nothing to worry about Jeb." Fang laid down. I smiled and poked his belly button. Fang rubbed his stomach.

"Im hungry are you?" he asked, I nodded. We got up and left jeb.

Iggy POV

It was now December and Adrienne was coming over for Dinner. I cooked roast beef, mashed potatoes green beans and for desert German chocolate cake.

"Max stay way from the cake, im going to shower, Adrienne should be over here in 30 minutes. She nodded

"Fang watch Max!" I yelled as I ran to the shower.

"It hurts that you don't trust me!"Max yelled. I laughed and grabbed my long sleeved grey shirt. Black skinny jeans and black combat boots. And my boxers. I stepped in the shower and washed off and washed my hair. Once I was all clean, I got out dried off and put the towel around my waist and brushed my teeth. Then I dried off again cause of my shoulder length blond hair (yeah it changes during seasons) and blew dried my hair then got dressed. After I but on deodorant.

"Hi Iggy." Adrienne said from sitting in my bed. I smiled. My room was all white so I could see her. She knew that I could see if the back ground is white and that I was tortured as a kid. She didn't know about the wings yet thought.

"Hey Adri." She wore a sweater grey and black dress with black leggings and black mini heel boots. She had her hair down in spiral curls and she had on her new black glasses.

I hugged her.

"I … um, Merry Christmas." She shoved a Christmas bag my way. I smiled.

"Thank you Adrienne, this is really sweet. Do you want me to open it now or Christmas?"

"Christmas! Um, please." She said nervously. I nodded and went to my closet and got her gift. I smiled and gave it to her.

"Open it now, please." I said. She nodded and sat on the bed and opened her gift. It was a book on how to make different type of cakes.

"Oh Iggy." She smiled.

"Yeah well I know you like to read and you love sweets so yea, there's more." She smiled and looked back in her bag. I also got her a stuffed penguin. She smiled bigger and hugged it.

"How did you know I loved Penguins?" She exclaimed.

"Well you're unique like them and you love the ice snow any cold weather and your cell phone case has penguins on it." She blushed.

"Ok one more."

"Iggy, I only got you one!"

"And I got you three." I smiled and gave her a small necklace box. She opened it and smiled placing a hand on it. It was a black and sliver real diamond necklace** (Pic on profile)**.

"Iggy, it must have cost a fortune!"

"I guess, but your happy right, that's all that matters." She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Iggy." She said. I hugged her back.

"Anything for you."

FangPOV

"So you're going to Mexico for Christmas?" I asked as I cut my roast beef. Adrienne nodded.

"Im going to see my Mama."

"So your dad and mom are divorced?" Iggy asked.

"They never got married. It was suppose to be a one night stand. Then she got pregnant with me. She wanted me to live with my dad until she could get out of her parents house, but when they asked if I rather stay with my Papa or Mama, I picked My Papa." She said and ate some or her potatoes.

"Oh well that must suck going back and forth." Max said.

"Yea, but its going to suck, I won't have any of my friends with me."

"You don't have friends in Mexico?" Dylan asked.

"No, only my cousin, but even she picks on me. She try's to get me to wear these reviling clothes…. It's just not me."

"I have a sister named Ella, she is the same way! I hate Make-up and skirts and she tries to get me to wear them."

"That must suck. But I wish I had a sister."

"Really."

"Yeah, it gets lonely being the only teenager at my house. All I do is study. My Papa wants me to a good college. So I work extra hard. But I have nobody to talk to about boys or um... female stuff. I can't even talk about it to my abuela or she'll start talking about 1935 or something!" I smiled and drank some of my coke.

"What Boy?" Iggy said as Max laughed.

"Well, you're practically Family, you can talk to me, plus it would be good to get out the house, im like the only girl and when it's that time, they look at me like I have 5 heads." Adrienne nodded in agreement.

"Um hello, what boy?" Iggy asked again. I chuckled. Dylan smiled. Iggy glared.

"Im thinking of cutting all my hair off." He said suddenly.

"Do you listen to music just to get away from it all? Like stress and stuff?" Max asked Adrienne.

"I do, or I take a really nice bubble bath, with candles and my favorite sent, it makes me feel less stressed." Dylan chuckled I did to.

"Or I might even jump off a bridge, with wings in!"

"I'll try that some time. When do you get back from Mexico, we should hang out." Max said.

"Im going to get a tattoo on my torso that says I love Justin bieber!"

"Eww really?" Max turned to Iggy.

"Why not beyonce or Kat DeLuna?" Adrienne asked. Dylan and I busted out laughing.

"Why do I even try?" Iggy said. Max and Adrienne looked confused.

Adrienne POV

"Guys, My Papa said he's outside."

"Cool we'll walk you." Max said. We got up and went out side just as He pulled up.

"See you Adrienne, Come over more often." Max said with a smile and hugged me.

"I will bye Fang and Dylan." I hugged both of them

"Bye." Dylan said Fang half smiled and waved. I went to Iggy.

"Thank you for the gifts Iggy." I smiled.

"Your welcome, Have a fun time in Mexico." He said softly,

"Ooooo, Adrienne your about to get in trouble." Max said.

"Huh, why?" she pointed up

"Missile toe…" I swallowed and looked back at my Papa in panic. I saw him nod briefly.

"If you don't want to kiss, it's ok." Iggy said. I swallowed my fears and put down my bag and stood on my tippy toes and attached my lips to him. My hands went around his neck; he gently put his on my waist. It was short simple and sweet. But it had the most amazing sparks ever.

"I do." I whispered as I pulled away blushing and smiling. He smiled back as it started to snow.

"Good night Iggy." I said grabbing my bag and walked to the car, but not be for looking at Iggys smiling Face one last time.

**Iggy: I got a kiss!**

**Me: yep yes you did.**

**Fang: im mad how you ended up at summer skipped fall and went to winter.**

**Me: I was going to do thanksgiving, but I changed my mind.**

**Dylan: are you going to put the rest of the flock in this?**

**Me: actually, the next chapter will be Adrienne's Christmas at her mother's house and the flock's Christmas at Dr.M's house. **

**Fang: cool.**

**Iggy: as snow**

**Dylan: on a winter day.**

**Me: eating chicken.**

**Fang: O.o**

**Dylan: wtf?**

**Me: don't judge me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola peeps. So love comes 1st sequel will be out on Christmas!**

**Fang: yep and the reindeer go to sleep on Christmas.**

**Iggy: oh really? Well what happens to the donkeys?**

**Dylan:…**

**Fang: SHUT UP DYLAN!**

"**Dylan: I-I don't say anything.**

**Fang: you were thinking it!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**AdriennePOV**

"Mama!" I squealed hugging my Mama in front of her mansion.

"Darling! I've missed you, what are you wearing?" she looked down at my sweats and vocaliod shirt. My hair was still curled from iggys house (it was yesterday) in lazy pony tail and I had my glasses and necklace on.

"I was on a 3 hour flight; I wasn't going to dress fancy."

"Hmm, who gave you this?" she asked fingering my necklace. I blushed and smiled.

"My friend."

"Boyfriend?" I blushed harder.

"N-no way, were just friends Mama, can we go inside?" she nodded and we went in the house.

**FangPOV**

"Hi Angel." I hugged my cute should be little sister close to me. I kind of missed her evil ways.

"I heard that." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"And I missed you to Fang." I smiled and gave her her Gift. She smiled and ran off.

"Nudge!" I wrapped my arms around her tine frame.

"Fang! ZOMG, Did you hug me by yourself! Yay, Fang hugs now! I haven't seen you in forever! Do I look different? You do! You have a beard thing going on! Like Taylor Launther or Tom cruse!" I let her go and walked away and sat on the couch and sigh.

"How dare you." I said calmly. They all stared at me.

"Compare me to Taylor, the werewolf," I scoffed.

"He wished he was like me….but he's not. Because he can't take over the world like I can."

"Um…" they all took steps back. I glared at all of them/

"I **will** eat you."

"Fang turned." Gazzy whispered about to run. As I stood.

"Fang, are you ok?" Max asked nervously.

I licked my teeth hungrily.

"Are you ok?" I asked like I was about to jump them and the screamed. I laughed.

"What the hell Fang!" Max hit me.

"I just wanted to see if I could act!" I said thought laughter.

"Act why?"

"I'm joining the theater." I did a bow and smiled.

AdriennePOV

"I sighed lying in my bed. I wonder what Iggy was doing. I bet having fun with his family. While I'm stuck with my Rich Mother and annoying cousin.

"And then Edward had the nerve to tell me he loves me after like 6 months. That's a little bite to late after we broke up don't you think, I mean, I've moved on." Rosalina said sitting in a chair next to my bed. Her legs neatly cross. She wore a white short dress with fluffy stuff and the bottom...

"I don't know." I said lazily.

"Do you have a boy friend?"

"Nope."

"Well, I could give you a make-over and I sure someone down here will love to have a taste of you." She smiled.

"Eh, no."

"Why?"

"Im comfortable with how I look and if someone wants to like me then he's going to have to like me for myself."

"Are you gay?"

"No." I looked at my phone iggy texted me.

_Hey sweet apple pie ;)_

I smiled. He's such a dork.

Hiya.

"Who's that?" I held my phone to my chest.

"No one." She glared and took my phone.

"Who's Iggy?"

"My friend."

"He said 'having fun at your mom's house."

"Give me my phone!"

"Who are you and why are you texting my cousin." She mumbled out loud while typing.

"Rosalina, give me my phone you Perra!" I hissed. Her eyes lit up.

"Ooo, this guy must be pretty important for you to cuss, he said "I'm her friend and cause I can!" she glared and pressed call.

"_Hello?_" I heard Iggys Deep sexy v-…He answered the phone.

"Oh wow, you know I was going to yell at you for being rude, but your voice is so, spine chilling! I'm Rosalina." I glared.

"_Uh-huh, where is Adrienne?"_

"In the bathroom."

"No I'm not, Iggy!" I yelled and snatched the phone and went to my bathroom.

"Hi Iggy." I said.

_"Hey, what you doing?" _ I could tell he was smiling.

"Hiding in the bathroom and talking to you." He chuckled.

"I'm doing the same thing." I giggled.

"I wish I was there with you." I sighed.

"I wish you were too." He said.

"I miss you." He said truthfully.

"I miss you too." I said loving the sound of his voice.

"Iggy, were about to eat!" someone said knocking on a door. He sighed.

"I got to go." I groaned.

"Text me please."

"Of course."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I sighed hanging up.

**Iggy: not one of your best chapters.**

**Me: shut up let them decided.**

**Fang: I decide not.**


	11. Chapter 11

Manage your life more effectively with

Microsoft Office Starter 2010

Word Starter is open, so you can begin now to write a letter or create a newsletter with graphics by clicking the File tab above.

Launch Excel Starter from the Windows Start menu to see how managing your budget just got easier.

Online help is available at .

Need more programs or features? A different Office suite can be purchased by clicking the Purchase button above.

**Hey so I got my laptop! YAY, but I won't be posting the 2****nd**** love comes 1****st****…until Tuesday. Why? Because I'm trying to get use to all my other gifts. So Question of the day. What is your favorite Christmas gift that you have gotten?**

IggyPOV

After everyone went to bed, I decided to open up my Christmas Gift from Adrienne. I was in Dr.M's Kitchen drinking some Hot Coco. I genially pulled out a box.

"Hmmm…" I ran my fingers over it and felt the word cooking knifes. I smiled. She got the knifes that you see on the commercial, that cuts like extra smooth.

"Thank you Adri." I said to myself.

"Who's Adri?" I jumped at the sound of Ella's voice.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Nope, I was playing with My Xbox360 (**Psh LAME! PS3 is sooooo better. The kinect is better than the move. Too bad Ella's Lame and does have the kinect!)** Anyways, who's Adri?" I heard her sit next to me.

"My best Friend." I said folding the bag.

"Oh, what about Gazzy?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"That's different. He's younger than me, and can't help me with chem home work. She's…Different." I said. She shifted.

"How different?" she asked.

"Different as in Different than any other girl I've met. Not all about Fashion or boy crazy. She rather read a book than care about how she looks. She actually studies for all of her test! It's a new breath of Fresh air. She's Wonderful." I couldn't help but to go on and on about her. Adrienne was the amazing girl that I had a 1st grade crush on.

"I study." Ella said softly.

"Oh… I'm sorry Ella, I didn't mean-"

"It's cool Iggy…. So are we ever going to meet this 'Wonderful' Girl?"

"Maybe, if her Dad lets her come down here, but I'm going to go call her and thank her for the gift so I'll see you later." I stood grabbing my things.

"Yea, ok Iggy."

"Hello." Someone answers Adrienne's phone.

"Hi, Is Adrienne There?" I asked.

"Mama gives me the phone." I heard Adrienne say in the background.

"Yes, she is. Who are you and why are you calling?"

"I'm her Friend Iggy, and I was calling to thank her for my Christmas Gift."

"Adrienne allí es un chico en el teléfono, él es su novio?" her mother said in Spanish.

"No! He isn't! Where Friends, give me the phone!"

"Así que debo quiero conocerlo, te voy a dar él y su familia un billete de primera clase a México."

"No!"

"You said you name is Iggy?"

"Um, yes Ma'am."

"Why don't you and your Family comes down to Mexico for New Year's, it will be fun."

"Really?"

` "Yes, how many are there I'll buy the tickets."

"We don't want to be a bother you." I said.

"No, no Think of it as a Christmas present for my family to yours."

"Um…..I'll ask."

"Great, well see you tomorrow." Then the phone went click and I sat there confused.

"Iggy! "Adrienne laughed hugging me. I grinned back.

"Ha-Ha, Merry belated Christmas." I said. She giggled. I pulled way.

"Adrienne, this is Nudge, Gazzy Angel, My mother Dr.M, and my sister Ella."

"Hi, I'm Adrienne; this is my mother Jacqueline, and my cousin Rosalina."

"OMG YOU CAN ROLL YOUR TOUNGE! That is so cool! I can even to that! OMG, can dogs roll there tongues? Wouldn't that be weird? I mean-"I covered Nudges mouth. And smile sadly at Adrienne.

"She never shuts up." Adrienne and Rose giggled.

"Well, let's go inside and warm up." Jacqueline said and we fallowed her in the mansion.

**OOOOO what's going to happen?**

**Iggy: as Fang says. She 'Will eat us.' :D**

**Fang: shut up or I'll bite you.**

**Iggy: what's up with you and oral? Got something you want to tell us?**

**Dylan: then I'll be with Max!**

**Me: Dylan get over yourself, I believe Max would go for Sam before she end up with you.**

**Dylan: screw you.**

**Me: ok, when and where?**

**Dylan: O.o**

**Iggy: dude I'd Take it, this is the only time you'll ever get some.**

**Me: really Iggy, you'd do it?**

**Iggy: Yes. ;)**

**Fang: um ok before this becomes rated R lets end this shall we.**

**Me: * runs fingers through Iggy's hair* Ok. XD**

**Fang.: (-_-)'**

**Dyaln: (O.o)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys, so I got bored so I started typing this. So what is a beta? Someone review saying I sound use beta so Remidawn98 if you could explain to me what that is I'd greatly appreciate it. :D**

**AdriennePOV**

"So this is your room?" Iggy asked looking around. It had white walls so he could see my queen sized bed with thousands of stuffed artic Animals. And My Light blue Laptop on my White desk. My floors were a light wood.

"Yep." I jumped on my bed and hugged the Penguin Iggy gave me, which I named Joey, to my chest and watched him look around.

"Who'd this?" Iggy picked up a picture frame off my desk of e and Rosalina.

"That's Rosalina and me." I replied softly.

"Oh, the girl that said I have a sexy voice?" He smirked.

"Yea, she's down stairs if you want to talk to her." Maybe he liked he like she liked him. Like I liked him. I felt a ping in my chest. What if he went down there to her! I'd feel so crushed.

"No, I rather stay up here with you." He smiled at me, then suddenly hugged me.

"Whoa." I giggled hugging him back.

"Thank you for the gift. It was very sweet of you." I blushed and looked down making my hair fall on the side of my face hiding my blush from him.

"Stop, it's cute when you blush. "He said softly tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Y-You really think so?" I said looking up at him slightly.

"Positive." We scooted closer to one another.

"Well, thank you." I suddenly got a boost of confoidence and scooted even closer. He smiled and we started to lean in. just when my eyes fluttered closed my mama yelled from down stairs.

"The food is ready, come and eat!" We jumped apart. I frowned and stood.

"I'm going to go now." I rushed out my face was Peppermint red.

"So Val, Why don't you live in Mexico? "Mama asked as we ate.

"Well after my Father dies, I just wanted a change, so I moved and had Ella and became a vet." Dr.M said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for you lose." Mama said.

"It's ok, it was long ago. So Adrienne, you're the one that bought Iggy the knifes?" Mama stared at me.

"You bought him knifes! What if he cut himself?"

"Mama, he likes to cook, and he told me how much he wanted them so I got them." I said.

"You cook? Aren't you blind?" Mama asked Iggy

"Yes Ma'am, I love to cook. Even though I'm blind, I can also play the guitar and piano. And I can sing." I smiled to myself.

"Wow, a sexy voice and a lot of talents my kind of guy." Rose said flirtishly.

"Oh." Iggy said.

"Why are you glaring at me? It's not like you two are dating." She said to me. I hadn't realized I was glaring.

"So." I snapped. Glaring harder. We had a glaring contest for a while until Max started talking.

"Fang can also sing."

"Max." Fang said softly.

"And he can play guitar and Drums. Oh and he can dance!"

"OOO, you're my type of guy too." Rosalina smiled. Fang looked uncomfortable.

"To bad he's taken." Max said giving her a warning look.

"By who?"

"By me." Max said narrowing her eyes then went back to eating.

"I can dance and Make bombs!" Gazzy said.

"And?" Rosalina asked with humor.

"Am I your type?" He asked with hope.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're a little too young.

"….I'm mature for my age!"

"Sorry kiddo." Rosalina ate some of her salad.

Gazzy looked down sadly.

"Oh."

Fang POV

"Fang are you awake?" Max asked coming into my room. I pulled the covers from over my head and nodded. She crawled in the bed snuggling closer to me.

"They are rich! We all got our own room! That's amazing." Max said the kissed my bare chest.

"I know, I wonder who inherits all this when her mom…..dies." I said.

"Me too." We sat in silence for a moment.

"Why did you come in here? When I checked on you earlier you were in a deep sleep." I said curiously.

"Aww, you check up on me?" I blushed a little. And nodded. She kissed me on my lips.

"That's so sweet."

"So."

"So what?  
>"Why are you here?"<p>

"What I can't come sleep in my boyfriend's room."

"Sometimes you can, but normally if were at a hotel or at someone's house, you normally stay in your room. So what's wrong?"

"I-I had a bad dream." She snuggled closer to me as if for protection. I held her.

"About."

"Well, it started out nice, we were married and I was pregnant and we were discussing baby names." She looked up at me with a small smile. I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"But then, when we decided on Hailey being the name, since it was a girl, someone broke in the house. It was the whitecoats, they wanted to take me and the baby, but you tried to protect us and you told me to run for they wouldn't catch us. So when I ran out the house and was about to fly, I was tackled by an eraser. And they took me to the school." I kissed her nose.

"Max-"

"I'm not done."

"Oh…" this dream goes on?

"So, once I was in my cage they brought you out. You were beaten up badly. You had a black eye, a broken arm and nose," she shivered.

"It was just horrible. And then they killed you. Right in front of me. They snapped you neck. I started cursing and crying when one of the whitecoats came to me. He was tired of me screaming and crying. So he pulled me out my cage and made me lay down. Once I was down he cut open my stomach and pulled our 8 month baby out my womb and cut her head off. Fang, it was so horrible!" she started crying. **(Dude my eyes got watery when I wrote that he killed the baby! Who else's did?)** I held her close to me and rubbed he back soothing her. That was a harsh dream! I hated seeing her in so much pain. It kills me.

"Max, I would never let that happen. When we do get married, I'll make sure that our baby doesn't get harmed. And the schools are destroyed remember, we defeated them so you have nothing to worry about."

"But Fang-"I places my lips on hers.

"Nothing is going to happen. Now get you some sleep." I kissed her again. She rested her head on my chest.

"Love you Fang.

"I love you too Max."

AdriennePOV

"Adrienne Dear, I invited an old friend over for new years!" Mama said as I slide down the swirly stairs with Iggy.

"Who." I giggled as we landed.

"Adrienne, that isn't very lady like, and stand tall. Confidently." Mama straightened me as I stood. I frowned.

"Who Mama?" I asked fixing my Blue hello kitty Pj shirt.

"Me." A deep voice said. I turned to the kitchen and saw my Ex crush.

"Rico?" I said stunned.

**What do you think? Who is Rico? (Not the Hannah Montana rico, I bet someone would say something like that if I didn't say this) why did Adrienne's mom bring him to their house? So does anybody have any ideas for the next couple of chapters? If so I'd like to know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fang: hola Pepes. SO Zak, told me to answer some up answered Questions. First question, Is Zak Mexican? Well, not she is not, she is black and white .she has a B in Spanish, so she uses a translator to type the Spanish sentences. And yes, she does live in Texas, Somewhere in the Fort Hood, Killeen area. I'm not telling you exactly where. Remidawn98, sure you can be our beta, PM Zak and tell her somemore info about Beta,Please. Also, Adrienne's name is spelled. A-D-R-I-E-N-N-E and pronounced Adrian. And funny story, Zak's Real name is spelled like Adrienne, just change a couple letters about, or out with another letter and you got it. Who can guess it?**

**AdriennePOV**

We sat at the dinner table in silence as we ate our breakfast. How could she invite Rico? I moved on! I sighed hanging my head down. This isn't cool. Not cool at all.

"So Rico how's your Family?" Mama asked placing her omelet in her mouth.

"Very good, actually, my mother told me to tell everyone Hello." Rico said with a smile at me. I looked away. He was like my personal Dylan. Well, Dylan is pretty cool to me, but Rico is just Ugh!

"How is school Adrienne?" He asked.

"Fine." I answered in a very small voice.

"That's Great, your 16 right?"

"17…"

"Adrienne, speak up." Mama said. I pushed up my glasses and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"17." I said louder.

"Oh, that's right your two years younger than me. I totally forgot." I saw Iggy roll his eyes.

"Well, what college do you plan on going to? I go to Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México I'm sure there is some major that you'd like."

"I'm going to a college near my Papa."

"Oh, well, your mother was talking about how she wanted you to stay with her-"

"She had her chance to have me, but gave me to my Papa, and that's who I'm going to stay with… Excuses me." I stood and left Tears running down my face.

IggyPOV

After everyone had finished eating I was on my way to check up on Adrienne when I tripped randomly I caught myself before I hit the ground... I heard a Chuckle.

"Having trouble Blind boy?" Rico said I glared in his direction.

"Piss off." I said

"Aww, are you going to cry like Adrienne? Man I bet you wish you could see her. She's turned out to be a looker. Nice curves; I'd like to tap that my friend." The way he talked about he made my blood boil.

"You know what," I grabbed fist full of his shirt and brought his ear to my mouth. He was taken by surprise.

"Stay away from her!" I hissed let him go and went to Adrienne's room.

When I entered Adrienne's room she was still crying, well hiccupping. She looked up at me, and rushed to me, crying in my chest.

"Adrienne, why are you crying?" I asked holding her.

"I just want to go home, I always spend Christmas with my Papa, and this is so different! I hate wearing the stupid fancy clothes! I hate acting so proper!" I pated her back to comfort her.

"You'll be home soon. Just 3 more days til New Year's, then you can go home. We can all go home. Plus I'm here. Every New Year's is special with me and Gazzy, we make our own Fireworks, so think you can make it?" She smiled and nodded.

"But first, I'm going to take a nice bath."

"Oooo, can I join?" She hit me playfully.

"I kid!" I held my hands up in defense. She giggled then kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Iggy."

"Anytime." I smiled.

AdriennePOV

When I got out the bathroom, I was in my bra panties and my fluffy robe. It was blue. I was looking for an outfit for Dinner, because Mama says 'Dinner is not a time for Sweats.' I had picked out nice jeans and a white dress shirt. Then my door opened and closes.

"Iggy what are you doing…..in…here?" My voice silenced as I saw it wasn't Iggy, but Rico.

"Iggy? He comes in here?" Rico said with a hint of discussed in his voice.

"W-what are you doing in here?" I asked closing my robe tighter. He smirked.

"I came to see my old friend, wow, nice get up." He looked me up and down. I felt like he was raping my body. I was nervous.

"Well, can you get out, I'm trying to change."

"You can change in front of me, I don't mind." He smiled a weird smile at me. I swallowed and walked back.

"Come here." He said genially. I stood frozen. His eyes narrowed.

"Now Adrienne." I walked further back then ran toward my door but her grabbed my hand and brought me to him.

"When I say come here, I mean come!" He hissed. I whimpered looking way. I could tell my hand was going to be bruised.

"Now, don't make me have to raise my voice again." He said calmly again and let go of my hand. I clutched it to my chest and watched as he locked my door. Damn that lock, who puts a lock on their daughters room!

"Take off the robe." My eyes widened and I clutched my robe.

"N-no." He raised his hand and slapped me. I've never been hit in my life! Tears sprung to my eyes and I placed a hand on my cheek.

"Why'd you do that?" My voice was so weak, I hated it. I wish I was like Max, strong and not afraid of anything.

"You made me, by being disobedient, you bad, horrible slut!" I never have been called disobedient! Or a slut!

"I'm n-not a s-s-sl-ut." I frowned.

"Take off the robe."

"No!"

He glared and made me come to him. He untied my robe and made in drop to the floor. I covered my breast with my arms. He force me to drop my arms with a pinch on my arm above my elbow.

"What size are you?"

"C T-Thirty-eight." He grinned to my horror and turned me around to look at my butt.

"Are you a virgin?" I nodded.

"Not for long." He turned me again and started kissing me roughly. It took me a moment to realize what was going on. By then he was sucking on my neck. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I started to hit him.

"Get Off!" I said over and over.

"Shut up." He said just as I felt something on my thigh. I gasped. He smiled thinking it was pleasure. It was total opposite. What do it do? What do I do! I thought as he unbuckled his pants. The colors drained from my face. Then my mouth open by its self and I cried out the loudest, bloodily murder scream I've every yelled in my life.

"IGGY!"

**O.O what happens? Let me know what you think guys. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, so I fixed the problem. The one where I double chapters. Sorry about that. Thanks for all the kind review :D. So I was thinking about putting a talent show chapter for water way high. What do you think about that?**

**IggyPOV**

"So do you really believe that Chocolate Ice-cream is better that vanilla?" I asked Fang.

"Yes, I'm tired of hearing everyone talking about how Vanilla is such a good flavor. Maybe in cakes and Pies, but the ice-cream is so disusing. I can't eat it unless I have chocolate ice-cream over powering it, or with a Brownie." I nodded in somewhat of an agreement.Fang and I were in the middle of the living room talking about Ice-cream. Yeah, this is what we do in our free time.

"Well, what about strawberry?" Dylan suddenly asked.

"I just hate how they put actually strawberries in the ice-cream." I said.

"I like it, it's healthy for you. Plus it taste good with chocolate." I rolled my eyes.

"You and chocolate." I said just as Adrienne screamed.

"IGGY!" I froze. WTF? I looked at Fang and Dylan. I could feel them looking back at me. All three of us jumped up and ran upstairs.

"Where's Rico?" I asked while running, damn these spiral stairs.

"I don't know last time is saw him he was going up the stairs." Dylan said. I growled and ran faster. Once at her door I found it was locked.

"Damn IT!" I Hissed and rammed it.

"Count of three." Fang said. We all backed up.

"Three!" We ran into the door and it busted open. The sight I saw was sickening. Rico had Adrienne crying against the wall. Taking off her bra. She was trying to push him off, but he kept forcing himself on her. I grabbed Him by his shirt yanking him off of her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" I growled.

"I thought I told you I wanted to tap that." He said cockily.

"You little fuck!" I drew my arm back and punched him with all my strength. He flew and his back hit the wall. I picked him up and made him stand then punched him again to make him fall.

"What are you doing to Rico?" Adrienne's Mom said in shock.

"Oh my god." Max said then looked at Adrienne blank face she had slid down so she was on her knee's.

"He didn't." Max said going to Adrienne.

"He tried; we came in just in time, any second later he would have forced himself on her." Adrienne whimpered as she came to.

"Ugh you sick-"I was about punch him again.

"Iggy." Adrienne said. I went to her and bent down next to her. I picked her up and grabbed her robe. She slipped into it the she went to Rico and kicked him where it counts.

"I can't believe I used to like you." Then she walked out with Max. I Glared at Rico.

"You're lucky I don't kill you." I hissed.

Adrienne POV

I was still crying on Maxes shoulder. She held me as I cried.

"I can't believe this happened." I said.

"I know." She said.

"I wish I was more like you." I said looking up at her.

"What? Why?" she looked confused.

"You're not afraid of anything. You fight, you speak your mind. You have a wonderful Family and boyfriend. And you don't need him to save you." She smirked.

"Well, I wish I was like you. I know Iggy told you about how we were in cages as kids and that were experimented on." The kids looked at me sadly.

"I wish that never happened. We didn't deserve it. They gave us…. _Things_ that gave us a major impact on our lives. I used to want to be normal. But then I relized if those things didn't happen to us. We never would have met. We would have never been a Family. SO, don't wish to be like me, because what I've been thought. You DON'T want to be like me."

"W-What did they give you guys?"

"Angel, show her." Angel stood and rolled her shoulders. Two Big wings can out. They were pure white. I gasped.

"All of yall have them?"

"Yes. Even Iggy." She said just as Iggy walked down. Angel folded her wings in. Iggy sat next to me.

"You have Wings To?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yea. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." I cuddled closer to Iggy.

"Are you kidding, I could never stop being friends with you. And now I know exactly what you are. You're my guardian Angel." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

**Ha-ha, yea! So now that I'm done typing this, I'm going to play my PS3 (little big planet!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fang: Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**Me: what he said!**

**Iggy: so guys, do you have any song choices that Adrienne and I could sing for Water way annual Talent show? Or any song for a certain person? Or duets for anyone. Let us know :D**

**Dylan: Mmhmm, I might sing Justin bieber! Baby, baby, baby OOOOOOOOOh, like baby baby baby-**

**Me: Shut up! I used to love that song, but then they kept playing it on the radio, so it got old. OMG what if Justin bieber reads fanfiction and nobody knows it? Wouldn't **that** be cool? Just saying.**

_**IT IS NOW MAY, ALMOST THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!**_

**FangPOV**

"Ugh, I don't understand this!" I said in frustration to the group of people I sit with in Math class. The girl with purple hair stared at me shock.

"You talk! Call the Army, the apocalypse is coming." I rolled my eyes at Jordan.

"Whatever, do you know how to do this problem?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you got to use the formula." Tori said with a smile and wrote down to_ find the distance, use √ ((X₂-X₁)₂+ (Y₂-Y₁)₂). _

"Now A (4, 2) and B (8, 5) would be, 4 = x₂ 8 = y₂ 2=x₁ 5 =y₁, down plug thought in in your formula and figure out your answer."

"Can't you just tell me it?" I asked.

"Nope, but you can use my calculator." She passed me the calculator.

ADRIPOV

"So what are you guess doing after school?" I asked Max Fang Dylan and Iggy.

"I got homework." Iggy said biting his Cookie.

"Me too." Dylan said.

"Hehe, I don't." Max smirked. I giggled.

"I got to finish my Math worksheet. I might stay after school for Tori can help me."

"Oh, have fun." Max said sadly.

"You could come, I'm sure she won't mind."

"She?"

"Max, tori is a girl's name." Iggy brushing my hair behind my ear. I smiled and blushed.

"So, there are some guys named Tori!" Iggy shrugged and took one of my fries.

"So Adri, what are you doing after school?" He asked.

"Going home." I said with a smile. He chuckled when some chick came over.

"So Adrienne, are you trying out for the talent show?" she asked.

"I don't think so."

"Well you should, I heard you sing and I think you really have a shot, besides, I'm tired of seeing talentless cheerleader entering." I giggled.

"I'll see, thank you." I said with a smile. She walked away. As the bell rung.

"Oooo, let's go to history." Iggy said standing. I stood next to him.

"Aww, I didn't get to eat my ice-cream." I said looking at the fudge pop.

"Well, we got 10 minutes, stuff it in; I'll help you eat it." Iggy said sitting down. He unwrapped it and took a bite. I blushed.

"What?"

"Well….." he smirked and swallowed the ice-cream.

"You never shared ice-cream with a boy." I nodded. He smirked.

"Well, I was the first unrelated boy to go to your house, meet your family, had your first kiss, and now, first ice-cream sharing." I blushed at all the first and took a bite of the ice-cream then passed it back to him.

"Wait, how can you see me?" I whispered. He nodded behind me. I turned and saw a random white wall.

"Oh." I said blushing. He smiled and gave me the rest of the ice-cream. I ate it then thought the stick away. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"You got Chocolate on your lips." I blushed and looked away trying to lick it off, but he turned me around and placed his lips on mine. He moved his lips slow putting his hands on waist. I melted in the kiss and started to kiss back putting my hands on his chest. I sighed in content until someone passed us and said.

"Oooh, good girl gone bad." Iggy pulled away redundantly and smiled at me.

"Would you like to go on a date with me to dinner on Friday? "I smiled.

"Yes." He grinned and kissed me again, which I happily returned.

So Friday came around after school and I was so panicked. I didn't know what to where, I was scared because I never been on a date before. Sighing I went to my closet and pulled out my belted cold shoulder dress. It was cheetah print. ** (Pic on profile)** I grabbed my fur platform boot which were brown **(also on profile) **and went to take a shower. I used my twilight woods sent to wash off. Then I washed my hair, got out and dried off. I put on my bra and panties then blew dried my hair, and then put it in a messy pony tail. **(This is about to take a while, I'm going to describe how she gets ready, because I got a couple of review saying I should add detail. ;P) ** I Looked at myself in the mirror and wondered what Iggy saw in me. I wasn't gorgeous, I wasn't beautiful or pretty, I was just plain cute. There are plenty of beautiful girls out there, so why choose me? Sighing I put my face cleanser mask on my face and started to shave my legs.

"Adrienne, Iggy's here!" Papa yelled.

"What! Why is he early?"

"Because we could go see a movie before Dinner." Iggy called upstairs.

"Ugh!" I said to myself and started shaving fast.

"Give me 10 minutes!" I yelled. Once my legs were shaved and cleaned off, I washed off the mask and started to flat iron my hair. When I was done I put on my dress, black socks then my boots. I made sure I had my penguin necklace on. I put lip gloss on. Once I was happy with the way I looked, I grabbed my purse, which contained my cell, wallet, and make-up and house key. Sighing, I went down stairs. Papa and Iggy were playing 2k on Papa PS3. I rolled my eyes. Boys and there Video games.

"Ugh, how are you beating me? You're blind!" Papa said.

"Beginners luck?" I said. They turned around. I made sure I was in front of a white wall. Iggy smiled.

"Wow, Adrienne, you look great…. A little too great." Papa said. I smiled

"Papa, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"It's not you I'm worried about." He took a glance at Iggy.

"I promise I won't hurt your daughter Mr. Joseph." Iggy said with a smile.

"You better not, and next time I'll beat you at 2k." He walked us to the door. Iggy smile

"You're on." I giggled and we started walking to the movies.

"So what do you want to see?" Iggy asked as we looked at the movie posters.

"Mission Impossible." I smiled holding his hand. He smiled.

"Yay." I giggled and smiled at him. He looked so cute. He was wearing a nice jacket with a somewhat of a V-neck on. He also had black jeans on with combat boots. His hair was now that mixer of blond and red. It was mostly red now though.

"Ruff!" Iggy said suddenly. I laughed.

"You're so weird."

"I know! I got to buy the tickets." We walked to the ticket booth and he paid for the tickets. And then we went to the food stand.

"I'll pay for it." I said.

"Nope."

"But-"

"Nope, what do you want….can you read me the choices?" he asked blushing slightly.

"Of course and your cute when you blush too." He chuckled as I read him the choices and the candy.

"I really want the popcorn and crunches, good thing I ate some before I left the house."

"I thought we were going to dinner." I frowned.

"We are, but because of my wings, I eat more than the average human, like ok, how many slices of pizza do you eat?"

"Three or four." I said honestly.

"Well, in order for me to be completely full, I have to eat like 6 boxes of pizza."

"Wow, where does it go? You're like a stick… with an 8-pack." Iggy smirked.

"I have a very fast metabolism." I smiled.

"Wow, so you're going to eat when your get home to then huh." He nodded. Then hugged me from behind.

"So say, I learned how to cook, and I had to cook for you. How much would I need to make?"

"Of?"

"A cake."

"Three." I nodded and smiled.

"Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Popcorn and icy."

"Ok," Iggy went to get our food as I got the straws and napkins.

"Adrienne? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked. She was a cheerleader. I sighed. I did not want any drama today. I turned to her.

"I'm on a date. Are you and Ben here to see a movie?" She smirked.

"Yes, Ben is going to get our snacks, who are you with?"

"Iggy."

"The blind guy?" I nodded.

"He's very sweet, and likes me for me." I said just as Iggy came over.

"I got the stuff." He said with a smile. Then turned to Sarah.

"Hi Sarah."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your perfume, you were the same kind all the time."

"Well, a lot of people might have it."

"Nope, I precisely remember hearing you and your friend talk about how your dad orders this perfume off line and how it won't come out until 2013, so you're the only one." She looked surprised.

"Yeah, that's true… Hi Ben." She said just as Ben came over.

"So, were going to go to in the movie now so, bye." I smiled at Iggy and took my icy and popcorn as we entered the movie.

**YAY there on a date! Sorry about the not mush of Faxness but, whatever. I think I might put a little more Fax on the next chapter. Maybe, depends on my mood. So I'm going to see Mission impossible tomorrow so I hope that's good, but it has tom cruise so it should be good be good right? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people, I just saw mission impossible, it was so funny and action packed! I soooo recommend it. , Thanks guys for the review, I appreciate it. **

**IggyPOV**

"Wow, that movie was so good!" Adrienne said as we took our seats in the restaurant. I smiled.

"It sounded good; I like the part when he was like 'Blue, think about glue. Red is dead." I chuckled at the memories.

"I know, I like that part to and when he almost fell off the glass." I gave her a strange look.

"You wanted to see him fall off the building, it was like 200 levels!" I laughed.

"It would have been an interesting twist." She giggled.

"I guess, but he's Tom cruise, they would have let him live even if he did fall off the building" I said.

`"True."

We continued on like that laughing and giggling at each other. Just enjoying each other company. When I was walking her home, we stopped at a small park. She sat on the swings as I pushed her genially.

"Iggy,"

"Hmm?"

"With your wings, can you fly?" I nodded.

"That's awesome." She smiled. I did too.

"Want to see?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." I took off my jacket and let out my wings.

"Wow, there so Big and fluffy!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You can touch them, if you want. "I made one flap to her she giggled and I felt her touch my wing.

"They are really soft, like a pillow." She smiled.

"And warm." She cuddled close to me and my wing. I wrapped both of them around her, which made her come in front of me. She smiled and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled and grabbed her waist, flapped on good time and we were suddenly flying. She yelped at first and tightens her grip on my shirt but relaxed and giggled.

"Wow, this is amazing!" she said stretching her arms out as if they were wings. I laughed and did a loop – a – loop. I loved hearing her laugh. It was like music!

Once at her house, we landed and I walked her to the porch.

"Thanks Iggy for the great time, we should do it again." She said. I smiled.

"Well, Dr.M and the flock and Ella, are coming over for the weekend tomorrow, and were having a BBQ; I'm cooking, want to come?" I asked holding her hands.

"Of course I'll come! Are yall getting in your pool?"

"Most likely, if it doesn't rain." I said.

"Then I'll bring my swim suit, what time should I come over?" She hugged me smiling into my shirt.

"Around noon, I'll get here around 8 so that gives them time to settle down." She nodded and pulled away a little. I placed my lips on her for a good 10 seconds then pulled away.

"That will never get old." She said to herself with happiness in her voice.

"I know." I smiled. She giggled and detached herself from me.

"See you tomorrow My Angel." I smiled.

"Good night Adrienne." I said softly and listen for the door to click before I left happier than I have been in a long time.

MAXPOV

"Fang, Do you know where my Bikini bottoms are?" I yelled to him. We were getting ready for out BBQ, The Flock Mom and Ella just arrived and were in their rooms getting ready.

"Max, why would Fang know where they are?" Jeb asked from my door.

"He is a very noise bugger and get out I'm in my undies!" I pushed Jeb out my room. Slamming my door.

"I'm your father, I already seen all of you!" **(My mom uses that line on me all the time; she just enters my room without knocking! It's so annoying!)**

"So, that's as a baby, I'm a young woman now, Knock before you enter!" I yelled.

"Ok, gosh!" I heard him walk away.

"Dude, I think they are in your closet." Fang said suddenly from my behind my door.

"Oh," I went to my closet and found them on top of my shoes.

"Found it." Striped then put on my bikini it was black string Bikini with one skull on the chest area.** (Pic on profile) **then I put on a cover up and opened the door. Fang stood there with no shirt in his black plaid swim trunk. It had a huge flower on the side of it, it was cute. (**Pic on profile) **

"Don't you look handsome?" I put my hands around his neck. He smirked holding me by my waist.

"I try." I laughed as he kissed me. I instantly melted in it. I tangled my hands in this silky black hair bringing him closer. He walked making me go backwards. Once we were in my room he closed the door with his foot, never breaking the kiss. He made us fall on my bed, and turned us so I was straddling him. I moaned as his hands traveled under neither my cover up to my back where he rubbed tiny circles under my wing just like I liked it. He smirked hearing my moan. I licked his bottom lip wanting more. His mouth opened and our tongues instantly battled for dominance. I loved it. I pulled away and started kissing his neck, nipping on his earlobe. He gasped in pleasure. I smiled and kissed down his neck to his collar bone, then kissed to his Adams Apple. I sucked it a little then moved to a different spot, each time earning a moan and groan for Fang.

"Max, we gotta stop." He said suddenly while kissing my neck.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because, if we keep going, I'm going to need a cold shower." He said pulling away. I giggled.

"Fangys getting a boner?" I asked poking his stomach. He rolled his eyes.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm starting to feel a little moist." I whisper what I guess what sexily in his ear. He groaned.

"Stop, your killing me!" he said with a smile. I smiled to and got off of him.

"Let's got get a soda." He laughe**d** and my random change of subjects.

"Only you Maximum, Only you." He said as we walked downstairs hand-n-hand.

**FAX AND IDRENNE, Ha-ha, I couldn't say Aggy, because it seems like Angel and Iggy, which is weird and unnecessary. No offence to Aggy lovers. (-_-) Well, night everybody!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, LOL I love all the reviews! And I will add more Fax so no Dinosaurs will be eating anybody! **

**Fang: Wait, what type of Dinosaur?**

**Dylan: Any dinosaur is dangerous Fang.**

**Fang: nope, not to me, I can fly and get away, plus I want to see valosaraptor, those things are smart! I love them. **

**Dylan: well have fun dying.**

**Fang: I died once and came back alive and I will do it again!**

**Max: What?**

**Fang: Maxy!**

**Max: Hi :D**

**Dylan: How come when he called you Maxy, you didn't hit him?**

**Max: cause he's my boyfriend so he gets away with more stuff.**

**Fang: :D**

**Dylan: :C**

**Me: :B**

**Max : :A**

**FangPOV**

I grabbed Max Adrienne nudge and me a soda and went outside. The girls were sitting by the pool enjoying the sun. I smiled and picked Nudge up. She squealed and laughed.

"Ahh, I missed your little sis!" I said. Then threw her in the pool. I smiled and brought Max into my lap and gave her and Adrienne their drinks

"So, how long have you and Fang been dating?" Adrienne asked.

"Hmm, were 17 now about 3 years?" Max said.

"Yea, the June 1st is our anniversary." I said.

"That's in like, 2 weeks." Adrienne smile.

"I know, I'm so excited! I can't wait." Max smiled. I did too. I loved seeing her so relaxed and happy. I kissed her Lips sweetly. She smiled at me.

"So what about you and Ig? Are you boyfriend and Girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well, he didn't ask me… I don't know." I frowned. Why hasn't He asked yet? I got up and left the girls and went to Iggy's room. He was at his desk doing homework.

"Iggy, why haven't you asked Adrienne to be your girlfriend?" I asked. He blushed.

"Well, I don't know if she wants a boyfriend." He said not looking at me.

"I don't think she'll say no Iggy, she really likes you." I said.

"Really?" I nodded. He smiled.

"I'm going to ask her later, I got to finish this so I can start cooking." I smiled at him then left and ran into Ella.

"He's going to ask her to be his Girlfriend?"

"Adrienne, Yea." I nodded.

"But, there not together right now right." I nodded slowly. She nodded then enters Iggy's room. Hmmm...

Iggy POV

"Hey Iggy." Ella said coming to me.

"Oh, Hi Ells, What's up?"

"Please don't date her." I turned to her.

"What?"

"Iggy, I really like you and I want a chance to date you!"

"Ella, I-"

"Please Iggy1" It sounded like she was about to cry. I sighed.

"Ella, I don't know, I mean, I really like Adrienne, and I know she likes me. And we already have been on a Fantastic date."

"All you talk about it her! I was her, way before her!" She yelled at me.

"I was there for 4 years, with you and you can't tell me that you never thought about it!"

"Ella, I never thought about it! You Maxes Little sister!"

"SO, I'm 15, I'm not much younger than you! Iggy, why don't you understand I love you!" she screamed at me. The words floated in the air. I sighed and ran my hand though my hair.

"I'm sorry Ella, but I don't love you."

AdriennePOV

Ella walked outside Sad and sat on a chair far from Max and me.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." I said.

"Yeah." Ella looked at me and glared.

"What did I do?" I looked at Max. She shrugged as Iggy came out and turned on the grill and put the meat on it. He wore His red and Black trunks on. It had a green broken skull on it.** (Pic on profile)** His hair was in a ponytail. I smiled at him.

"Hi Iggy." He jumped and smiled at me.

"Hey Adri." He laughed. I Stood and fixed my bikini, it was a Pink and green camouflage bikini with a skirt cover-up. I walked to him and hooked arms with him. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"How are you on this fine evening?" He asked.

"Good, now that you're with me." I said. He smiled.

"So, I want to ask you something." He said. I looked up at him.

"Yea?"

"Will, you…Be my girlfriend?" He blushed looking at me. I smiled.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me when Suddenly Ella came over and pushed me in the pool. I fell in the shallow part and hit my head making me gasp in pain. I breathed in a lot of water and I started choking. Black dots took over my eye sight and suddenly, I was passed out.

**Ella, you bad girl! ;D. Hehe, don't hate me. So HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! So what's your new year's revolution? Mine is to pass all my classes and get Active. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola Me amigos…I think I spelled that right. So thanks for some reviews. I decided to update sooner than later because I have school tomorrow and I might not be able to update like this every day. That's why I had that system of the 2 weeks 1 week Friday and next day. You guys are pretty good with review, ****BUT**** were going back to that system for I can get my work done and not worry about updating anything. :D**

** MAXPOV**

I stared at Ella in disbelief. Iggy was at the edge of the pool and Fang had jumped in.

"Ella, you are grounded for 3 month young lady, what if she died! It would be your entire fault! You better hope she's ok, or so help me I'll send you military school!" Mom yelled.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Iggy, I'm sorry." She cried.

"She better not be dead." Iggy growled at her turning to her. His glare even gave me chills. Fang popped up with Adrienne unconscious body.

"Take her." He said spitting out water. Dylan picked her up.

"Lay her on the ground, I'll start CPR!" Mom said And started.

"Max." Angel hugged me crying. We'll all gave glares at Ella who was still crying starting Adrienne. Suddenly Adrienne Coughed.

"ADRIENNE!" we ran to her. She looked confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You almost drowned." Iggy said hugging her tightly.

"Oh…"

"Adrienne, drink some water and got to the kitchen and relax." Mom said helping her stand.

"Oh Adrienne, I was so worried! I thought you were gone! I would have been so sad. I can't Believe Ella pushed you in the pool!"

"Wait you pushed me!" Adrienne yelled suddenly in raged. Whoa…

"I'm sorry!"

"No, sorry doesn't cut it! What if I died! My Papa and Abuela would have been in shock! What is your problem?"

"What's your problem? I said sorry! What else I'm I suppose to do?"

"Well, if you didn't push me, you wouldn't have to say sorry in the 1st place! Why did you push me anyways?"

"You stole Iggy from me!"

"What?" we all yelled.

"Oh my gosh. You almost killed me over a boy! You are crazy! There are plenty of guys out there!"

"He was mine first! He was just starting to like me and then you came, and you're all amazing, kind, and sweet! Well guess what, you're ugly, not talented and I hate you!" Adrienne gritted her teeth.

"You think I care what you think? I have a lot of people who think otherwise. And like my Papa says, my motivation is my haters." And with that Adrienne and Iggy went inside.

"So Adrienne, when are you trying out for the talent show?" I asked as we walked down the school hallway.

"I don't think I can, I get stage fright." She said with a smile.

"Well, I'll do it with you! Just show me what to do and I can do it." I put my books in my locker just as Fang came over with Iggy.

"Hi ladies. Adrienne, don't do it, max can't sing." Fang said as Iggy snickered.

"I have gotten better!"

"Well, a song that I wrote, it has a rap/sing part in it, she can do that." Adrienne smiled.

"OOOOhh, can I be the camera man! We could post it on Fangs Blog!" Iggy said suddenly grinning.

"Yeah, and I can teach ya'll the dance moves!" Fang said.

"Since when do you dance?" I asked just as Adrienne said "You dance?"

"What I do behind closed doors is my business, and yeah I can." Fang answered both of our questions with a smirk.

"Prove it." I said. Fang gave Iggy his book bag and he started doing Michael Jackson (**R.I.P)** Chris brown dance moves. We grinned.

"We just might win this thing." Adrienne said as Iggy hugged her.

"So, do we just sign up for it? No auditions?" Adrienne asked the counselor.

"That's right." Adrienne wrote both of our names down next to each other.

"Thank you." We said and left.

"Ok, the talent show is on Saturday, it's Monday. So we have 6 days to practice. Come to my house after school, and we'll see what Fang comes up with, you have the song on you?" I asked her.

"No, it's at my house. I'd have to go get it."

"Ok, well study hall or lunch, we'll work on our homework." She nodded.

"Well see you at lunch."

AdriennePOV

" So, what are we going to wear?" Max said out of breath. Fang's dance moves we great, but tiring.

"I don't know."

"Oh, NUDGE!" Yeah, the flock stayed Dr.M and Ella left.

"Hi Max, you do you need?" Nudge asked with a smile.

"Can you decide what we're going to wear for the talent show?" she squealed

"Of course! This is going to be so fun! ZOMG, what do you feel about a skirt? Or a dress?"

"No! Read the song, and figure out what would match it ok." Max gave her the song.

"Ok!" Nudge left excitedly.

"What are ya'll doing relaxing? Up people, we got work to do!" Fang said as he came it with Iggy who was holding a camera.

"I'm glad you're doing this in my room, now I can see." Iggy grinned.

"Yeah." I said.

"People of Fangs blog, this is my girlfriend Adrienne, and that's Max."

"They know who Max is." Fang said helping her stand. Iggy helped me stand.

"So, I had a good intro going and your ruined it!" Iggy pouted. I giggled.

"Anyways, let's go, and 5, 6, 7, 8." We started Dancing with out the words and Fang. They smiled at us, so I guess we were doing well, until Dylan came in and looked at us weird.

"What are ya'll doing?"

"Practicing!" Max said.

"Wow." Iggy turned to Dylan.

"And that's Dylan."

"Hi." Dylan waved.

"How is it that were the only girls?" I asked Max as we stopped.

"I don't know."

"That was great girls; we'll work some more of that tomorrow." Fang said.

"Good, cause I'm all sweaty and sticky."

"But now, you're not done with moving." Fang said.

"What!" we exclaimed. I was tired and I wanted to relax.

"Now, this excise will get you used to singing and moving, now jog." Fang orders. We stared at him.

"Now!" he barked. We started to jog in place. He did to.

"Now, repeat after me. I'm sexy and I know it!" Fang grinned as we rolled our eyes and repeated him.

\ "I never want to go to Fang boot camp again!" I exclaimed falling on Iggy couch. He had a random black couch in his room. Iggy laughed with the camera.

"It's ok Adri." He said. My legs were killing me, Fang made up jog until he couldn't hear our pants in our singing. Max had hit him hard in his stomach for doing so, so he made us run around the house while singing I'm sexy and I know it.

"Fang can be very irritating when he want to be." I said.

"I know." Iggy shut off the camera and leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back.

"I figured out what you could wear!" Nudge busted in the room. Iggy pulled away smiled and left me and Nudge alone.

"Yea let me see." She had drawn it.

"It's wonderful!" I said smiling. She drew life like figures of me and Max. My hair was wavy and I had a pink and grey cap on my head sideways. For my shirt, I had a Black and Pink undershirt, with a grey baggy shirt that came off the shoulder. It had the word "Love" on in. My pants were caprice and my shoes were convers the same color as my hat. I also had silver jewelry.

Maxes outfit was cute too. Her hair was straight, and she had a gold undershirt and a black baggy shirt the read in gold writing 'Me". It also came off the shoulder. She wore skinny jeans with knee high covers that was the same color as her hat. Gold and Black. She had gold jewelry too.

"Thank you Nudge, this is perfect!" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"I'm going to the sewing shop so I can get fabric and stuff like that. You guys are defiantly going to win.

It was now Saturday and Max and I stood back stage, we were last, after a cheerleader. She was singing, horribly, I believe I can fly.

"More like 'I wish you would Die" Max said shaking her head sadly. I giggle.

"Dude, good luck out there." Iggy said with a smile with Fang. We nodded as we hugged our boyfriends.

"And remember, if you get nervous, just look at me, your guardian Angel, and all your fears will go away." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and kissed him.

"Break a leg!" Fang said with a smile and they left as they called us to stage.

"You're not going to be better than me Losers." The cheerleader said as we past them I glared.

We got in position. Max nodded at the DJ guy and he played the music.

** (Who's that boy by Demi Lovato Ft Dev) Bold Max ,** Underline, Adrienne ** underline and bold, both.**

** I wanna get you by yourself **

**Yeah, have you to myself **

**I don't need nobody else **

**Don't want nobody else **

**He's special, I know **

**His smile, it glows **

**He's perfect, it shows **

**Let's go! **

I've been starin' at ya 

And I could do it all night 

You're looking like an angel 

With that kinda body needs a spotlight

Ain't no body know your name 

But looking like you do could be famous 

I could see us makin' waves 

From the back of the club 

To a bed in the shade

**Now I don't know who you are **

**But you look like a star **

**And everybody here be thinkin' **

**Who's that boy? **

**Wanna take you home **

**And get you all alone **

**And everybody here is thinkin' **

**Who's that boy? **

**Oh he got me **

**No, I've never seen, **

**No one like him **

**Damn he's everything **

**Girls they want him **

**Guys they want to be **

**Who's that boy, Who's that boy**

You could say that I'm distracted 

But ah you got me so attracted 

But boy I'll tell you what the fact is 

Is no one else in this room 

That could rock it like you, yAin't no body know your name 

But looking like you do could be famous 

I could see us makin' waves 

From the back of the club 

To a bed in the shade 

**Now I don't know who you are **

**But you look like a star **

**And everybody here be thinkin' **

**Who's that boy? **

**Wanna take you home **

**And get you all alone **

**And everybody here is thinkin' **

**Who's that boy? **

**Oh he got me **

**No, I've never seen, **

**No one like him **

**Damn he's everything **

**Girls they want him **

**Guys they want to be **

**Who's that boy, Who's that boy**

**Everybody in the club turn around sayin' **

**Who's that, Who's that **

**Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me **

**Who's that Who's that **

**I got my eyes on this boy **

**Can't get him off my mind **

**He's one of a kind **

**The cherry to my pie **

**I just wanna get him close **

**Wanna make him mine **

**Come hold my hand and dance away the night **

**Give me the green light **

**Kiss my lips **

**Who's that boy watching my hips? **

**I- I- I wanna know who you are **

**My name is Max and you can be my star**

**Don't know who you are **

**But you look like a star **

**And everybody here be thinkin' **

**Who's that boy? **

**Wanna take you home **

**And get you all alone **

**And everybody here is thinkin' **

**Who's that boy? **

**Oh he got me **

**No, I've never seen, **

**No one like him **

**Damn he's everything **

**Girls they want him **

**Guys they want to be **

**Who's that boy, Who's that boy**

The crowd went wild as we finished. I smiled and hugged Max. We giggled and everyone who performed came on stage.

"3rd place of waterways talent show, Bob and john!" they were a ventriloquist act. Bob, the human smiled and accepted his trophies.

"1st, place, is…."

**Who won? I know, but you don't: D and you won't find out unless you review! Muhahahaha!**

**Anyways for the some, I suggest you listen to it on YouTube. **

**1 review update in two weeks**

**2 review update in one week**

**3 review update on Friday**

**4 review update tomorrow**

**5 review, update later.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY PEOPLE! I got a ton of reviews and I thank you for them! Now for answering commentary. 1****st**** Ella being jealous. Yep, it's going to stay that way. I don't really like the character Ella in Maximum Ride, so she's going to be the stupid, jealous character! Don't judge me, I just don't like Ella. I also don't like, Jeb, Dr.M, Angel and Dylan. And I don't like Dylan because he's not Fang. I just don't like his stalkers ways. And for all the mylan people. No offence, but what made you like Dylan? He's programed to Love Max. That's not REAL love. Why would you want that? Think about it. Now, I'm done with my rants. On to the story!**

MaxPOV

"And first place goes to….. Faith singing Listen by Beyoncé!" Adrienne and I frowned.

"Aww…" Adrienne whined.

"Second place, Adrienne and Maximum!" We screamed in joy and jumped up and down. We received $100 and trophies. 1st place won $500. So when they dismissed us we ran to Iggy and Fang who greeted us with open arms. I jumped in Fangs arms.

"You guys did amazing!" Fang said kissing me all over. I grinned.

"And we placed! this is amazing!" Adrienne said with a smile. I nodded. I smiled and we headed home.

Once at home, Ella fang, Iggy Adrienne and I decided to play truth or dare. Ella is still my sister, so of course I still love her and going to interact with her, she just has made the best decisions in the world.

"So Fang, truth or Dare?" Adrienne asked. He pondered.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you masturbate when you think of Max when you're in your room. "Fang blushed.

"How'd you think of that?"

"Well you said, what I do behind closed doors is my business, so that made me wonder."

"Maybe." Fang mumbled.

"It's yes or no!" Iggy said with a smile.

"Ok, yes, it's not something I'm proud of." Fang blushed. I giggled.

"Max t or d?" Fang asked

"Dare."

"I dare you to….Lick Adrienne's cheek."

"What?" I said.

"Do it!" I looked at Adrienne who stared at me with deer stuck in headlights eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said the licked her cheek.

"Ew!"Adrienne laughed pushing me off. I laughed too, then turned to Ella as Adrienne wiped my spit on Fangs shirt.

"T or D?"

"Dare."

"I dare you, to let Fang put wiped cream in your hair!" I giggled.

"What! It will take me forever to get out my hair!"

"So, it's a dare!" Fang stood and got up and went to get the wiped creamed. He came back and sprained it all in her hair. She squealed.

"T or D Iggy." Ella asked.

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to go on a date with me."

**Yep another cliffy. I just love being threatened by a unicorn and dinosaurs and guns! ;) **

**1 review update in 2 weeks**

**2 review update in 1 week**

**3 review update on Friday**

**4 review update tomorrow (if I don't have HW)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey people. I know I didn't update when I say I would but I had homework and I still do, but I'm going to update today, then on Friday. So yeah.**

Iggy POV

"Um, no." I said.

"You, have to, because it's a dare, I'll go get dress, and we can go see we bought a Zoo." Ella kissed my cheek and left.

"Um…Adrienne?" I placed my hand on her face. She was making the angry face I thought was cute. I leaned over and kissed her.

"You know I wouldn't choose anybody but you right?" She nodded slowly pulling away from the kiss.

"Then don't worry about her. She means nothing to me, you're my world, the one I want to be with every day. Just forget her." I said. She was smiling now and she nodded as Ella came down stairs.

"Let's go!" She said.

"Let me say bye to my GIRLFRIEND!"  I said standing. Adrienne pulled me in a deep Kiss. I smiled and tilted my head and we kissed like how we never kissed before. But I was pulled away by and angry Ella. We separated with a pop. I frowned.

"Bye." I said to Adrienne max and Fang.

Once we were at the movie I bought the tickets and we went in the movies. She tried to kiss me but I pushed her away.

"Watch the Damn movie." I said.

"Then how am I supposed to show you I'm a better kisser than Adrienne."

"I know you're not, so shut up and watch the god damn movie." I said annoyed.

"You mean."

"And yet you want to date me."

"I bet you're not mean to Adrienne."

"Cause she's not an obsessed chick you tried to kill my girlfriend."

"Are you still on that?"

"How can I not, she almost died!" I glared at her. She remanded quite.

"I had a great time Iggy." Ella said as I unlocked the door.

"Just get in the damn house!" I walked in and groaned.

"That was the worst date ever!" I yelled. Adrienne hugged me tight.

"I thought maybe it would have been better than our dates." She said.

"Like I said, she could never be better than you."

"I could if you would have tried!" Ella glared

"Whatever." I said I smiled at Adrienne and kissed her.

**Yea it's short, but like I said, I have homework. I'll update on Friday so Bye. Not one of my best chapters, sorry.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey people, so I got my report card, I'm passing all my classes. Also, I have homework, a take home test so I have a lot on my plate! I hate Pre-ap. But, that's ok.**

MaxPOV

"Maxy! Happy anniversary!" Fang said kissing my lips as I woke up. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back. He pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw he had a tray in his hand.

"I made you breakfast." He smiled sweetly at me. I grinned.

"Really, breakfast in bed? Fang you're the sweetest." I said as he sat the tray on my legs. He mad waffles, eggs, load of bacon. I had a bowel of fresh fruit, and a glass of orange juice. He smiled.

"Well today is the day I get to show you how much I love you."

"Aww, fang I love you to, but I you always plan our anniversary, I want to do it!" I said with a pouty face.

"That's because, I'm all about romance." Fang winked kissed me then left. I smiled and ate my wonderful breakfast. I got up and grabbed my black jeans and hot pink striped with grey and went to take a shower. I got dresses and went down stairs. Fang smiled at me.

"Let's go, I planned the whole day."

"Fang, where are we going?" I asked. He smiled.

"Laser tag." He said as we walked in the movies. He paid for we can have an hour to play laser tag.

"You're going down." He smiled. I smiled.

"You're on!"

"I can't believe I lost!" Fang exclaimed. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. And nuzzled his neck.

"I can." I kissed his neck. He smiled and kissed my lips. I smiled too and brought him closer.

"Excuses me, this is a public place, please no kissing!" some worker said. We separated and nodded and went to see a movie.

**I will update later, but I have to stop there, I can't type anymore, my head hurts and I feel like puking. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, so, um, sorry but I'm not updating high school life anymore. The reason is because; I have a test I have to study for on Wednesday. And another reason is, I'm doing a sequel! Ha, did I scare you? I hope not. Anyways, so it's going to be call Superstar Life and it most likely it will be posted on Thursday late Wednesday or Friday. One of them. So yeah, Peace!**


End file.
